


let my love (cover over you)

by forthehonorr



Series: gonna save me, call me baby [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha Glimmer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Female Alpha, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Male Omega, Oméga Bow, Smut, mostly fluff...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthehonorr/pseuds/forthehonorr
Summary: Damn, he was cute. The yellow-tinted glasses he had invented to reduce eyestrain from his tracker-pad were perched crookedly on his nose, his hair was pulled back still (she loved that he was growing it out) and a dusting of stubble on his chin and across his face felt nice when he leaned down and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss.Bow also smelled fantastic, the natural smell of his calming worn leather smelling pheromones mixed with the smell of the amazing natural seafoam soap Mermista had gifted him for his last birthday. Glimmer let her eyes slip closed and her thoughts wander toward other things she and her mate could be doing right now...
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: gonna save me, call me baby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760176
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	let my love (cover over you)

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a really really hard time writing this, and I was really torn as to how to portray male omegas and female alphas and I really went back and forth a lot but I eventually decided that  
> -Female Alphas have cocks as I established in my last fic in this series w Catra and Adora but they are usually sheathed where the clitoris would usually be and they still have the option to conceive as well as impregnate. (but success rates vary)  
> -Male omegas have a cock and balls and are able to impregnate just the same as alphas (though success rates also vary) but they also have a vagina underneath their cocks where they are able to be impregnated.  
> (set between chapter 3 & 4 of the way the tells me im hers and she is mine)

It had been a very, _very_ long day. In all honesty, Glimmer was very, _very_ tired. She loved being queen, she really did, but sometimes those meetings could drag on _forever_ and today, in particular, had felt like at least two forevers. 

Glimmer flopped backward onto the bed and with a sigh that turned into a growl of frustration, she sank into the plush mattress. 

"Did you have a long day?" Bow glanced up from where he was laying on said mattress leaning against the headboard and playing with his tracker-pad. 

"You have no idea." Glimmer groaned, throwing her arm dramatically over her eyes. 

"Do you wanna tell me about it?" Bow asked. Glimmer felt his weight shift as he scooted over. He gently lifted her arm off of her eyes and looked down at her. 

Damn, he was cute. The yellow-tinted glasses he had invented to reduce eyestrain from his tracker-pad were perched crookedly on his nose, his hair was pulled back still (she loved that he was growing it out) and a dusting of stubble on his chin and across his face felt nice when he leaned down and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. 

Bow also smelled fantastic, the natural smell of his calming worn leather smelling pheromones mixed with the smell of the amazing natural seafoam soap Mermista had gifted him for his last birthday. Bow lifted her head gently and placed it in his lap, he threaded his fingers into her hair, and periodically rubbed his wrist’s scent gland along her neck’s to mingle their scents together. 

Glimmer breathed in their slowly mixing scents and let it put her at ease. 

"I was in meetings all day, Bow." Glimmer complained. "Being Queen is the woooorst."

"Sorry I couldn't be there to help today," Bow answered. Shame clouded his otherwise pleasant scent and she wrinkled her nose at the intrusion.

Glimmer knew that Bow wanted to be the best King he could be, and usually, he sat beside her in every meeting to make sure she was staying awake, as well as cover for her if she did fall asleep.

"No, it's okay, I promise,” Glimmer urged gently. She reached up and touched his face, letting him lean into her palm before moving it down and rubbing her wrist on his neck. Slowly, the scent of his shame went away and Glimmer let her hand fall back to rest on her chest. “I know you wanted to help out with the rebuilding of Salineas, how’s that going by the way?”

“It’s going well, Adora dropped by and helped out as She-Ra, so that boosted productivity and morale,” Bow mused softly. 

Glimmer hummed in response. She let her eyes slip closed and her thoughts wander toward other things she and her mate could be doing right now. It had been a hectic week for her, with the war over all the kingdoms were starting to rebuild, and rebuilding cost money, and that was what she had been in meetings about _all week_ seemingly to no end. She had been so tired after every day that she and Bow hadn’t gotten the chance to be intimate, this was the first night Bow had actually been awake when she finally stumbled back into their room.

  
  


Glimmer opened her eyes and looked up at Bow, who was looking down at her with nothing but all the love in his heart. That did it.

Glimmer sat up and adjusted so she was on her knees on the bed in front of him where he was still sitting cross-legged and grabbed the collar of his sleep shirt, pulling him in for a kiss right then and there. 

  
  


Bow made an adorable surprised sound as they collided but he soon melted into the kiss, he pressed his big soft hands into the back of her hair where it was shaven close to her head and pressed her closer to him. In turn, Glimmer let her hands slide down his toned chest and reach under his (albeit kind of ridiculous) sleep crop-top. She pushed it up and over his head, breaking their kiss only for a moment before going back to capture his lips once more. With one hand, she pushed him down onto the bed, breaking their kiss and letting him flop against the plush mattress as she sat above him.

She smiled mischievously down at him, he was breathing heavily. His glasses were lopsided on his nose now and his lips were slightly swollen. Some of his curly hair had escaped his carefully put up bun and had fallen over his eyes. Glimmer could smell the arousal coming off of him in waves. Clearly, she hadn’t been the only one who needed this and she felt her cock start to unsheath at the prospect of how he’d probably been _waiting_ for her, just so they could do this.

“Glimmer…” He breathed. She playfully rolled her eyes and shed her nightgown, leaving her just in her bra and panties. Glimmer leaned forward over him, and she heard his breath hitch as she reached up and took the glasses off his face, gently placing them off to the side on the nightstand.

“That’s better,” She stated matter-of-factly.

With his glasses off, Bow surged forward and smashed their lips together, palming her breast through her bra and rumbling pleasantly into the kiss as he felt her nipple harden underneath at his attentions. His hands wandered to her back, where he unclasped her bra, letting it fall to expose her chest. Bow broke their kiss and started to kiss down her neck, lingering on the mating bite on her neck.

“Bow…” She moaned, she tangled her fingers into his hair, freeing it from the bun he had put it in that morning. She felt him smile against her neck before resuming his trail downward and finally taking her nipple into his mouth. Glimmer tightened her grip in his hair and moaned deeper at his attentions.

Glimmer was fully shifted now, and her panties were starting to feel more and more vastly uncomfortable by the second. Gently, she pulled back from Bow, who looked sad only for a moment before she shimmied her panties down to expose her cock to the air. Bow took the chance and shed his own underwear, his own length looked as painfully hard as hers felt.

She moved forward and wrapped her hand around it, causing him to tense up as her thumb teased the head.

“So hard for me already…” She teased. “Are you wet too, I wonder?” 

Glimmer moved her hand down to his folds, running her finger through them and tsking. 

“So wet for me...What a good little omega.” She kissed his neck where his mating bite lay, sending a shudder down his spine. “Good?” She whispered, making sure he was okay with the dirty talk.

“Good…” He moaned in reply, his hands were bunching in the sheets. “Please…”

Glimmer pressed two fingers into him, relishing the way his walls fluttered around them she started moving in and out. 

“Glimmer...!” Bow gasped. He was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Glimmer remedied this by kissing him and curling her fingers at the same time causing him to moan into her mouth.

She curled her fingers again in a coaxing motion and he shuddered, climaxing with a gasp and covering their chests in his seed.

  
  
  


Glimmer continued her ministrations, pumping in and out of his slick heat through his aftershocks. Finally, her mate’s breathing evened out and she pulled her fingers out. His cock was still hard, even after his climax and she looked up at him quizically.

  
“How close is your heat?” She asked. She couldn’t smell it on him like she usually would have, and usually, he told her if he was close.

“Not for another month,” He said. “I think I just missed you,” He chuckled.

“I missed you too,” Glimmer sighed. “Sorry I’ve been so busy,”

“No it’s not just you,” Bow sat up and kissed her forehead, scooping her up in his arms. “We’ve both been busy,”

Glimmer leaned into his chest and breathed in his calming pheromones.

“We need to make more time,” She said after a moment. She broke the embrace and kissed him, smiling as he opened his mouth to welcome her and slowly pushing him back down to the bed. “Because I need you to smell this good more often.” She gasped in between frantic kisses.

“Please…” He begged. “Fuck me.” He let loose one of his rare curses. Glimmer felt herself harden even more than she was before and she broke the kiss to look down where she was lining up herself to enter him. She ran the head along his folds and up to his balls then back down to his entrance, poising herself there.

“Ready?” She asked.

Bow answered by sinking himself down onto her and her hips jogged into the heat with surprise, earning a gasp of pleasure from him,

“Do it, I’m ready,” Bow clamped his walls down and she groaned in response, starting to fuck into him in earnest, stroking deeper and deeper with each thrust.

  
Glimmer had forgotten how _tight_ her mate was, and how his walls fluttered just perfectly around her and his hands alternated between bunching in their sheets and running up and down her body as she thrust into him with abandon. The pressure was starting to build, and while she wasn’t in a rut she could still feel her knot forming at her base, catching on Bow’s entrance with every deep thrust.

Bow keened underneath her, reaching his peak again. His seed covered her chest, his slick flowed out of his hole, covering her knot and finally letting it slip inside with a satisfying pop. Glimmer thrust shallowly through his aftershocks and finally burying her face in his neck and clamping her teeth around his mating bite she came inside him. 

They both breathed heavily as Glimmer continued to empty inside of him, her knot sealing them together and their chests pressed flush to each other.

  
  


“That was…” Bow sighed, he ran his hand soothingly up and down Glimmer’s back. Her teeth were still sunken into his neck possessively, she liked the dull feeling of the rumble of his vocal cords while he spoke. “That was amazing.”

She hummed in agreement into his neck before slowly unclamping her jaw and kissing where his neck bled slightly from her strong grasp.

“I think we should take a sick day tomorrow,” She whispered. Tenderly she kissed him, the taste of his blood still on her tongue. 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Bow grinned up at her. 

Gently he moved so she could lie behind him to spoon him and she sighed into his sweet-smelling pleasure pheromones, she reached around him and cupped his stomach which was slightly distended from her cum inside of him and she wondered if _this_ would be the night. They had been trying for a while, and the thought of him being swollen with her pups made her hips jog inside of him again, more cum spilling into him. 

“Are you thinking about it too?” He whispered. “Pups, I mean.”

“I was just thinking that you would be the best Dad…” She kissed the back of his neck appreciatively. “And hoping.”

“Me too,” Bow slid his own hand onto hers and cupped his stomach.

They lay there silently and Glimmer felt her eyes finally begin to close before Bow spoke up again.

“You know, I have my suspicions about Adora,” He mumbled, half awake. “I think she’s already carrying Catra’s litter, you know from her last heat.”

“What?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! I really enjoyed writing this pairing and their dynamic, and I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing.  
> Comments are the best way to tell me you liked it, even if it's just one word!  
> Don't know what to comment? try this  
> -what did you like?  
> -what didn't you like?  
> -what do you want to see?  
> -did something make you laugh?  
> I'm on Tumblr @forthehonorr and twitter @wannabesuperboy where I post edits and updates on upcoming fics.


End file.
